


Matchmaking & A Quidditch Match

by lesmiserablol



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're trying to get Grantaire and Enjolras together and they're playing against each other a week from Saturday. Remember last time that happened? They didn't speak for weeks!" Courfeyrac sighs and starts to fiddle with his Hufflepuff tie nervously. </p><p>"Well," Combeferre trails off, grasping for a silver lining. "It's Slytherin against Hufflepuff, at least it'll make an entertaining game."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaking & A Quidditch Match

**Author's Note:**

> theblackwook on tumblr requested a sports AU and well, I couldn't think of how to do it with regular sports so I figured I'd write something more along my area of expertise and do a Hogwarts AU. Hope you enjoy reading!

"No, this can't be happening!" 

Combeferre looks up from his book that he's propped up against a pitcher of juice to see a distressed Courfeyrac, his dark eyes scanning the scrap of parchment in his hands as he sits down on the opposite side of the Ravenclaw table during breakfast. 

Combeferre ignores the butterflies in his stomach that have a habit of appearing around Courfeyrac recently and he clears his throat. "What's happening?"

Courfeyrac holds up the parchment for him to see. "It's the new Quidditch schedule, got it from Bahorel."

He reads through the dates and the teams and looks back to Courfeyrac, confused. 

"The first game, in two weeks. Look who's playing," Courfeyrac tells him patiently. 

Combeferre does so and raises his eyebrows slightly. "Ah. That'll be...interesting."

"Interesting? We're trying to get Grantaire and Enjolras together and they're playing against each other a week from Saturday. Remember last time that happened? They didn't speak for weeks!" Courfeyrac sighs and starts to fiddle with his Hufflepuff tie nervously. 

"Well," Combeferre trails off, grasping for a silver lining. "It's Slytherin against Hufflepuff, at least it'll make an entertaining game."

Courfeyrac stares at him, still looking worried, before his face breaks into a smile that warms Combeferre's chest. "So true, dude. I just hope it won't damage all this progress we've been making."

"You spend so much time worrying about the love life of your friends, have you ever considered your own?" Combeferre chuckles.

He looks up from his eggs to see Courfeyrac staring at him with a strange smile on his face, but the Hufflepuff looks away immediately.

"Maybe I have."

Combeferre isn't sure what this means and is both relieved and disappointed when they are interrupted by Éponine joining them and complaining that Hogwarts doesn't have Lucky Charms.

* * *

The morning light shines through the windows of the Hufflepuff dormitories on the day of the first Quidditch game, and Courfeyrac sits up, a mixed feeling of excitement for the game and an uneasiness for what this means for Grantaire and Enjolras. They had been doing so well ever since they overcame the constant bickering and became good friends (with only the occasional argument). Even the past few days hadn't been bad compared to the tension between their houses, they only joked about crushing each other in the game once or twice (at least, Courfeyrac thought it was a joke).

Some of his fellow housemates are preparing for the day, but Grantaire is still dead to the world. Courfeyrac crosses to his bed and hits him with a pillow repeatedly until the other groans.

"Stop," Grantaire mutters.

"Not until you're awake!"

Grantaire sits up and lunges for the pillow, successfully stealing it from Courfeyrac, who smiles with satisfaction.

"You ready?"

Grantaire's face falls and his head drops back to his pillow, letting out another anguished groan.

"There there," Courfeyrac pats his friend's curls sympathetically and returns to his bed to get dressed.

Once they are all ready, Courfeyrac walks to the Great Hall with Grantaire and Marius, who is wearing a Slytherin scarf in support of his girlfriend. They head straight to the Ravenclaw table where Combeferre, Joly, and Jehan are eating. Combeferre lights up when they make eye contact, and Courfeyrac feels his knees go weak at his best friend's fond smile. 

"How you feelin', Grantaire?" Joly asks as they sit down.

"When I asked if he was ready earlier and he just made a dying owl noise," Courfeyrac cuts in, and Grantaire rolls his eyes.

"Enjolras was the same way, I practically dragged him out of bed," Cosette tells them as she and her fellow Beater Éponine arrive, Enjolras trailing slowly behind them. Cosette sits next to Marius and gives him a kiss on the cheek while Enjolras sits next to Courfeyrac and stares at his plate after giving Grantaire a small smile. 

"Dude, eat," Courfeyrac nudges him, despite the fact that he is not eating anything himself. The butterflies are mainly due to his nerves for the game, he tells himself, and not related to how cute Combeferre looks in a Hufflepuff scarf- Courfeyrac's Hufflepuff scarf, actually.

Enjolras sighs and mutters something to him. 

"What?" Courfeyrac asks while the others are distracted with the arrival of the rest of their crew.

"I said," Enjolras leans in closer and lowers his voice. "What if we win?"

Courfeyrac blinks. "Uh, well usually that means you beat our team."

"I know," Enjolras rolls his eyes. "That's the problem. I don't want to beat Grantaire, remember last year?"

Courfeyrac nods. Oh boy does he remember last year. "Okay dude, just try not to get distracted by his dazzling smile and it'll be alright."

"What does-"

"Oh, my, look at the time! We better head to the Quidditch pitch!" Courfeyrac announces loudly, ending their conversation.

Everyone wishes them luck as the Hufflepuff players- Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Feuilly, Bossuet and Musichetta- and Slytherin team members- Enjolras, Gavroche, Éponine, and Cosette- stand and exit the dining hall, stepping into the chilly October air. They part at the changing rooms, Grantaire and Enjolras in the back of the group. Enjolras blushes when he catches Courfeyrac smirking at the pair before they finally separate. 

There's the usual air of excitement and nerves in the changing rooms as they all put on their Quidditch robes, Grantaire unusually quiet while the Hufflepuff Beaters, Bossuet and Musichetta, do their best to get the team pumped up and ready to go. 

"Dude, relax, it'll be fine," Courfeyrac nudges him. Grantaire doesn't look so sure.

When they step out onto the field, the stands are full and the cheers of the supporters are deafening. Courfeyrac grins up at the students and makes his way over to Enjolras, who is looking pale, shaking hands with him at Madam Hooch's command. Courfeyrac tries to give him a reassuring grin, but he's not sure how effective it is. At the blow of the whistle, they kick off and fly into the air, the releasing of the balls signalling the official start of the game. As Keeper, Courfeyrac hovers over to the Hufflepuff goal posts and sees Enjolras do the same on the opposite side of the field.. 

"And they're off!" Bahorel, the commentator for this game, cheers. "Hufflepuff versus Slytherin, and Feuilly starts off with the quaffle, who passes it, and it's intercepted by Montparnasse! He's zooming towards the Hufflepuff goal posts-nice dodge from Bossuet's bludger right there- he's getting closer, and..."

Courfeyrac grips his broomstick and focuses all his attention on Montparnasse and the quaffle tucked under his arm. The Chaser is flying right at him, in front of the middle goal post, but the Slytherin's eyes dart to the right for a fraction of a second and Courfeyrac swerves to that side just as the quaffle is thrown, intercepting it with a swift kick that sends it flying in the opposite direction. Feuilly catches it with ease and speeds towards the other side of the field where Enjolras is guarding the posts. The cheers that had erupted at Courfeyrac's save have died down, and he's able to hear the commentary again. 

"Feuilly is flying between players like nobody's business, he's going to go for it- looks like the Slytherin's Keeper better keep his eyes off the Seekers if he wants to intercept it!"

Enjolras turns to face Feuilly a second too late, the quaffle zooms above his head and goes straight through the goal. The Hufflepuffs cheer and Feuilly raises his fist in celebration before returning to the game. Courfeyrac glances away to see what Enjolras was looking at and finds their Seeker, Grantaire, flying above the rest of the players, moving in slow circles like a hawk searching for prey. Gavroche, the Slytherin Seeker, is a bit more involved in the action, looking for the glimmer of the snitch as he flies between players, nearly getting hit by bludgers as he does. Courfeyrac turns back to the game just in time to see Floreal flying at him with a determined expression, but once again he blocks the quaffle from entering the goalposts and Azelma catches it, tossing it to Montparnasse, the catch intercepted by Feuilly. 

"The Chasers are tossing the quaffle between each other, and- oh, it looks like Grantaire has caught sight of the snitch!"

Everyone turns their attention to Grantaire, who indeed is diving into the game, eyes focused on the snitch. Gavroche has noticed and in an instant is at his side. Their legs are bumping against each other as they zoom towards the small golden ball, arms outstretched. Gavroche pulls up, correctly anticipating the snitch's next move and intercepting it right as it changes directions abruptly and flies straight up. The second year Slytherin catches the winged ball and holds up his fist in victory, cheering along with the crowd. 

"And Slytherin wins 150-10!" Bahorel shouts into the megaphone, his voice barely distinguishable over the roar of the students. The Slytherins all fly to Gavroche and whoop at their victory, all except Enjolras, who is still looking pale despite the end of the game. The Hufflepuffs all gather together and cheer as well, the adrenaline from the game still rushing through their systems and the happiness for their friends greater than any disappointment of losing. The crowd files out and returns to the castle, the Slytherins no doubt on their way to prepare for the ensuing party, and as the stands empty, the rest of their friends join them. They all watch as Enjolras pushes through his teammates to make his way to Grantaire. 

"Good game, you uh, you flew really well out there," the Slytherin says. 

"So did you, except that time you were too distracted to make a save because I winked at you," Grantaire chuckles. 

"Well, you're a pretty distracting person," Enjolras rushes out, face red. "So...we're cool?"

"Of course we are. You think I'd get mad over Gavroche catching the snitch? Just look at him. He's so happy. The little squirt outsmarted me, he deserves this. Besides, this wasn't about winning."

"Oh? I wasn't thinking about winning either," Enjolras tells him. 

"What were you thinking about then?" Grantaire raises an eyebrow. 

"How great you look when the wind flies through your hair," Enjolras breathes. 

And it's as simple as that. Next thing they all know, the Slytherin and Hufflepuff are kissing passionately in the middle of the field, both of them dropping their broomsticks to grab each other. 

"That just happened," Courfeyrac states, not entirely sure what did just happen, but smiling nonetheless over the fact that they finally got their acts together.

Éponine clears her throat after a few seconds. "Earth to lovebirds. That was cute and all, but I'm getting cold out here."

Enjolras and Grantaire pull apart, breathless and smiling. They both blush when their friends cheer and let out a few wolf whistles, and they hold hands as they walk to the castle, no one bothering to change out of their Quidditch robes yet.

Sure enough, the party in the Slytherin common room is in full swing by the time they arrive. The Hufflepuff team is also welcomed inside as well as the few Ravenclaws and Gryffindors that are apart of their band of friends.

Courfeyrac easily fits into the party, the environment practically his area of expertise. He gladly takes a butterbeer and laughs when he sees Gavroche crowd surfing. Some Slytherins tease him about losing before actually congratulating him on some nice saves, grudgingly admiring his skills. It isn't until thirty minutes of the party has passed that Combeferre manages to find and reach him.

"Those were some really nice saves, Courf."

Courfeyrac turns to face him and feels his mouth go dry, the compliment that he has heard many times throughout his years of Quidditch playing meaning so much more coming from Combeferre at this moment. 

Combeferre's lip twitches. "Your hair is windswept from all your flying."

Courfeyrac reaches up to fix it, but Combeferre grabs his wrist. 

"No, I- I like it," he breathes, and that's when they both realize how close they're standing together. Courfeyrac stops breathing, and Combeferre's fingers feel like fire on his wrist, the party melting away as he focuses on the man in front of him. "I was thinking," Combeferre swallows. "You look really good in your Keeper uniform. Like, _really_ good."

Courfeyrac grins. "And you just look _amazing_ in my Hufflepuff scarf."

He grabs a fistful of said scarf and pulls Combeferre down to meet his lips.

Combeferre's hands instantly grab onto Courfeyrac's waist, pulling him closer and kissing him back enthusiastically, grinning against Courfeyrac's mouth when the crowd notices them and starts cheering. 

It isn't until Éponine clears her throat loudly for the fourth time that Courfeyrac and Combeferre finally pull apart. 

"Gay!" Gavroche cries from his spot on Bahorel's shoulders.

Courfeyrac laughs and grabs Combeferre's hand to lead him out of the common room.

"Where are we going?" the Ravenclaw asks, amused.

"The same place Enjolras and Grantaire went when they disappeared ten minutes ago. An empty classroom."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://www.lesmiserablol.tumblr.com)!


End file.
